Broken
by clotpole-in-a-tardis
Summary: Uther's guards finds a book of magic in Merlin's room and interrogates him on the matter. Arthur fights his father on the matter and Merlin suffers the consequences. Hurt!Merlin


Title: Broken  
Summary: Uther's guards finds a book of magic in Merlin's room and interrogates him on the matter.  
Add. Info: Guinevere knows about Merlin's magic, pre-evil!Morgana (not cool, BBC)  
Paring(s): Merlin/Arthur  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: public whipping  
Author's Note: I just started watching Merlin last night. I'm almost done with season 2 but I've got this idea stuck in my idea. Sorry if any info seems off. I'll do my best.

* * *

"Sire!" A guard ran into the throne room holding a book.

The King of Camelot looked up from the book he had been reading. "What ever is the matter? What is that?" Uther rose to his feet, his eyes on the book that the knight was carrying.

"We searched every house and every room for the poisonous herbs that you're looking for, sire," said the guard, kneeling and extending the book to his King. "We found no herbs, but we did find this — a book of magic!"

Uther took the book into his hands cautiously, as if it were going to come alive and bite him. He flipped through the pages anxiously. "Where did you find this? Who's is it?" Uther demanded sharply.

"We found it in the room of Prince Arthur's manservant, sire," said the guard as he got back to his feet. "It was hidden beneath his bed."

"Merlin," Uther hissed. "I should have known. He always has seemed rather suspicious." He snapped the book shut and laid it down on the table that stood beside his throne. "Arrest him. Bring him straight to me. I want to interrogate him. The little rodent has caused me enough trouble since he arrived as it is, but this is on a whole new level."

"I'll gather some more guards and go right away, your heinous," said the guard and hurried from the throne room.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius entered the physician's chambers with bags of different plants and herbs used for healing in hand. They set them down on a table. "Merlin? Can you go fetch me a cloth from upstairs?"

"Sure thing," Merlin nodded and hurried up to his room. There, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Gaius? My room... It's been torn to shreds."

"Are you sure that's not just how you left it?" Gaius called back. "You know you're not exactly the neatest person." He walked up the stairs and stopped beside Merlin. "Dear gods," he said. "What on earth happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Merlin exclaimed. "It looks like someone was searching for something..." His eyes went wide and he raced to the side of his bed. He laid down on his stomach and reached his arm underneath his bed. "No. No no no no NO!" He got back to his feet. "This is bad. This is very very bad."

"What's missing?" Gaius frowned.

Merlin matched his frown. "The book,"

Gaius's eyes went impossibly wider than Merlin's. "No!" He gasped.

"Who do you think took it?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Hopefully not someone who is faithful to Uther," Gaius said in an anxious tone and hurried downstairs and Merlin followed at his heel. "Otherwise..." He stopped and turned to face Merlin. "You'll be dead by noon tomorrow."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I know."

They stood in silence, then. They didn't do anything. They didn't put away the herbs or plants or any of the supplies they'd gotten in the marketplace that day. They didn't speak or move. They stood there for what felt like hours, but it really wasn't very long at all. And then there was a loud thud as the door was kicked in and fell to the ground. Several of Uther's guards raced into the house and went straight for Merlin.

"Stop it!" Gaius cried.

"King's orders," one of the guards who was holding Merlin said. He and the other man who was holding him forced him down on his knees.

The head guard stood before him and spoke in a voice like venom. "Merlin, manservant of Prince Arthur, you are charged with the sorcery and the possession of a book of magic. You are hereby sentenced to imprisonment. You will be interrogated by King Uther and will face the punishment that he sees fit. Take him to the King."

The two guards holding Merlin down pulled him to his feet and dragged him from the house while Gaius stood back, helpless.

Merlin was forced to kneel before Uther and was again told what he was being charged with. "Now," said Uther. "If you'd care to defend yourself, then please explain to me why you were in the possession of this book." He picked up the book that sat on the table beside his throne.

"I was only holding it," Merlin said. "Someone gave it to me and asked me to hold onto it for them."

"Is that so?" Uther raised his eyebrows, obviously unconvinced. "And who may this person me?"

"I — I don't know," Merlin said. He could feel his heart racing, thudding against his ribcage. "I've only ever met them the one time."

"Why did you not bring it directly to me?" Uther boomed.

"I didn't look inside," Merlin said quickly. "I just — I just kept it for him. I didn't suspect that it might be a book of magic."

"Describe him to me," Uther said in a demanding tone.

"I can't," Merlin said. "He was wearing a hood. I couldn't see his face."

"That," Uther said, rising from his throne. "Is the absolute biggest load of lies I have ever heard in my entire life!" He balled his hand into a tight fist and brought it down against Merlin's jaw. "Tell me the truth."

"I've already told you the truth," Merlin said. "Please... I swear to you... I don't know any magic!"

"A likely story!" Uther roared.

The door to the throne room swung open just as Uther brought his fist down on Merlin's face once more. Morgana's face contorted into horror.

"Learn how to knock, Morgana!" Uther bellowed.

"I apologize, my lord," Morgana curtsied and her eyes flicked to Merlin before going back to Uther. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll go now." She said, then turned and closed the doors behind her. Then...she ran.

* * *

Just after the man who came to help Gaius put his front door back on its hinges left, there came a loud knock. Gaius opened the door and there, on the front step, stood Lady Morgana. "I need your help," she said breathlessly, her voice filled with terror. "I've searched all over for Arthur. I can't find him anywhere. Uther has Merlin and — and he's hurting him. I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later," Gaius said. "We must send word to Arthur!"

"Where is he?" Morgana frowned.

"On a hunting trip," Gaius said. "He shouldn't be back for several hours! And he'll be far gone by now!"

"I'll send a guard out to tell him what's happened," Morgana said, and then she was off.

* * *

Many hours passed and Merlin was stuck in Uther's throne room. Interrogation from the king, apparently, involved plenty of being shoved around and hit in the face. His nose was bleeding heavily and his bottom lip was split. Several spots on his face were already bruising.

"Please. Stop." Merlin pleaded. "I've already told you...why I...had the book. I don't know wha-what else...you want me to...tell you." His bottom lip quivered and he looked up at the king.

Uther looked at one of the guards and motioned to Merlin with his head. The guard grabbed a fistful of Merlin's hair and yanked it hard. He slammed his knee into the warlock's stomach.

Merlin yelped.

"Tell. Me. The truth." Uther growled and slammed his fist against Merlin's ear.

Merlin's eyes rolled back for a few moments. He blinked fast and looked up at the King, but he saw at least three of him. "Pl-please!"

"Tell me the truth now!" Uther made to slam his fist into Merlin's face again, but the door swung open for the second time that day. This time it was not Morgana, but Arthur who burst in.

"What is the meaning of this?" He was absolutely fuming.

"Arthur," said Uther. "Your manservant was found to be in possession of a book contains information about magic in it. Spells, how to use them... The like. He has been kneeling here under my interrogation for several hours now, and he continues to lie to me about why he is in possession of such a book. Would you care to interrogate him yourself? He's always been trouble, but has always seemed uncharacteristically loyal to you. Perhaps he'll tell you the truth."

"This is ridiculous," Arthur shook his head.

"He says that a stranger gave him the book and that he never thought to look within," Uther said. "He says that he knows not what the stranger looks like. That he wore a hood."

"A perfectly reasonable explanation!" Arthur said.

"You are blinded by this young man and how you care for him!" Uther screamed angrily. "He is your servant, not your friend! You shouldn't care about him one bit! And yet... You do. Well, here is proof of why you shouldn't. A warning. You are so blind when it comes to Merlin, and here is where is has gotten you. He is a sorcerer."

"He's not!" Arthur said sharply. "I know it!"

Uther turned to the two guards who restrained Merlin. "Throw him in the dungeons, and leave me alone with me son. We need to have a serious discussion about his lack of common sense."

The guards nodded, bowed, then dragged the weakened Merlin to his feet and led him from the room.

"You cannot kill him," Arthur frowned. "He's my friend. Please."

"He is not your friend, as I've tried to tell time and time again," Uther hissed. "Look at you, begging for the life of a manservant. How pitiful can you possibly get? He is your servant. Not your friend. And he is practicing magic."

"You can't prove that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"If he was holding the book of magic, whether it be his or not, he must be executed," said the king.

"No," Arthur said. "If he must be punished, so be it, but do not kill him."

Uther considered this for a few moments before he spoke again. "He will receive twenty five strokes to the back by whip tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow evening his case shall be considered by the Knights of Camelot. If found guilty, then the following day at dawn...he will burn at the stake."

Arthur frowned. He had to find away to save his friend, but he knew all too well that his father would never agree to letting Merlin get away with no punishment at all. Arthur would have to allow his father to have Merlin whipped.

But he couldn't!

"You've seen men die of a dozen strokes to the back!" Arthur yelled. "How do you expect him to survive twenty five?"

"Arthur, my word is law," Uther said firmly. "Give it up!"

"No!" The prince's eyes were alight with anger, now. "No, you can't! I won't let you!"

"You won't...let me?" Uther came very close to Arthur's face. "Is that so? Well... Let's make it fifty then!"

"But — "

"Another word out of you and I will make it a hundred!" Uther roared, positively enraged. "Get out of my sight. Now, Arthur! I am very disappointed in you."

Arthur clenched his jaw, then turned on his heel and ran from the room.

* * *

He sat with his back against the stone wall in his cell beneath the small, barred window. What to do, what to do, what to do... There was no way that Arthur was going to help him. Not now that he knew about Merlin's magic.

"Guards," said a voice. "Leave us."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing outside his cell, waving the guards away. The men dressed in red and silver armor bowed, then did as they were told and left the room. "Hello, Merlin."

"Sire," Merlin nodded once.

"I believe you," Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him hopefully. "You do?"

"Yes, of course," Arthur said. "Unfortunately, my father does not..." He gave Merlin a look filled with guilt and regret. "He has ordered that you be whipped tomorrow at noon. Fifty times." Arthur nearly cringed visibly at the frightened look Merlin shot him. "Tomorrow the evening, the Knights of Camelot with review your case and if you are found guilty of performing sorcery yourself... Then the following morning you will be burnt at the stake at dawn."

Merlin nodded.

"I — I tried," Arthur frowned. "I tried to convince him that you're innocent. I really did. He wouldn't listen."

"It's not your fault," Merlin shook his head, but he still looked away from the prince.

"I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you won't be executed," Arthur said. "It may not seem like it at times but I — erm — I consider you my friend, Merlin...and I'd hate to see anything terrible happen to you."

Merlin met Arthur's gaze and smiled. "I consider you my friend, as well."

The corners of Arthur's mouth moved upwards into a hint of a smile. "Well," the corners moved downward into a deep frown when he spoke again. "I suppose... I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yes. I suppose you will."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

Uther sat in his chair, looking over the arena that nearly everyone in Camelot was gathered in. In the center of the arena stood a whipping post. Arthur sat to the king's left and Morgana at Uther's right. Guinevere stood beside Morgana, hands clasped tightly together.

It was nearly noon and Uther could not possibly look more content.

"I will be back in just a few minutes, my lord," Morgana said and rose to her feet. "I must go and freshen up." She said and once the king had nodded, she turned to her maid. "Please come with me, Guinevere."

"Of course, m'lady," Guinevere said and followed Morgana.

"Gwen," said Morgana once they were out of ear shot of the king. "We must do something. Merlin is our friend and we cannot allow this to happen to him over some — some lie!"

"I agree, but how are we to stop the king?" Guinevere frowned. She really wished that the accusation was just some lie. "Arthur couldn't convince him to spare Merlin, so how could we ever manage to do so?"

"I don't know but we've got to think of something," Morgana sighed.

"Ladies," they heard a voice say and they turned to see Arthur approaching them. "You should come back now. The guards..." He paused and took a deep breath, then sighed. "The guards are going to bring Merlin out to the whipping post in just a few minutes."

"Arthur," Morgana said. "You can't let your father do this."

"I tried to stop him, Morgana," Arthur shook his head. "He won't see sense. He doesn't believe that Merlin is telling the truth!"

"Come on, Arthur," Guinevere sighed. "If anyone should try with all of their might to save him, it's you!"

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Morgana laughed.

"Uhm, no," Arthur said. "No, it isn't."

"Well, because you're in love with him, of course," Morgana said, eyebrows raised. "Why else?"

"I am not in love with Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated. "Are you bloody insane?! What on earth could possibly make you believe that I am in love with Merlin?!"

Morgana laughed once again. "I know your father has always been completely oblivious, and Merlin is certainly too blind to see it. But I always thought, even though you'd never admit it in a million years, that you knew you loved him. How can you be so thick as to not see it?!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at both Morgana and Guinevere. "We all need to get back to the royal box before Merlin's punishment begins... Lest we all be punished as well. Come along, now."

Morgana and Guinevere glanced at one another before they reluctantly followed Arthur to the royal box where they were to watch Merlin's whipping. Morgana and Arthur each took their seats once more and Guinevere assumed her position at Morgana's side.

It was only a few moments before three guards stepped into the arena, leading Merlin straight to the whipping post. Two of them stripped his shirt off then tied him to the post by his wrists, forcing him down onto his knees. The third stood behind Merlin, whip ready in hand.

"Uther?" Morgana said.

"Yes, Morgana?" Uther said and she swore that she saw a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Please. Don't do this." She pleaded. "Merlin is innocent."

"What proof do you have of this?" Uther asked.

"Well, I — uhm — "

"Exactly," Uther said, then stood up. "The man before you is charged with the possession of a book of magic. This evening his case with be reviewed by the Knights of Camelot and if he is found guilty of performing sorcery himself, he will be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Today, as punishment for the possession of such a book, he will receive fifty strokes to the back by whip."

The guard who stood behind Merlin raised the whip up above his head, then brought it down on Merlin's bare skin. "One!" The guard called as the whip cracked loudly against the young warlock's back.

Merlin cried in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists.

Morgana frowned deeply and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. Guinevere's hand flew to cover her mouth and she looked away from Merlin. Arthur knitted his brows into a tight line and scrunched up his nose.

"Two!"

Another cry filled the air, accompanied by another loud crack.

Morgana put her hand up by her shoulder and groped at the air until Guinevere grasped it tightly. The maid did not, however, dare to turn her gaze back to the whipping post. She couldn't bare to watch one of her best friends suffering so terribly.

"Three!" Crack. Followed by a pained yelp. "Four!" Crack. Followed by a pained yelp. "Five!" Crack. Followed by a pained yelp. "Six!" Crack. Followed by another pained yelp. "Seven!" Crack. Followed by another yelp. "Eight!" Crack. Followed by yet another yelp. "Nine!" Crack. Followed, once more, by a pained yelp. "Ten!" Crack. Followed by another yelp. "Eleven!" Crack. Followed by a cry that was no longer pained, but absolutely agonized. "Twelve!" Crack. Followed by a choked sob. "Thirteen!" Crack. Merlin was sobbing now. "Fourteen!" Crack. Still more sobs, growing louder every time the whip made contact with his skin. "Fifteen!" Crack. Merlin began screaming then. "Sixteen!" Crack. "Seventeen!" Crack. "Eighteen!" Crack. "Nineteen!" Crack. "Twenty!" Crack. "Twenty one!" Crack. "Twenty two!" Crack. "Twenty three!" Crack.

"How is he still conscious?" Guinevere sniffed.

Merlin's screams rented the air, so loud and pained that they were completely and utterly impossible to ignore. It was terrible. It was enough to make one wish that he would fall unconscious or even die so that he wouldn't have to suffer any longer. In all honesty, Merlin was hoping it himself.

"Twenty four!" Crack.

"This is enough," Arthur hissed. "He's suffered enough!"

"Twenty five!" Crack.

"Halfway there, Arthur," Uther said and looked at him with rage in his eyes. "Perhaps this will teach you a lesson on where caring about your lowly servants and considering them your friends gets you. As you can see, it causes only painful emotions and, most of all, weakness."

"Twenty six!" Crack.

"Please, stop it," Arthur pleaded with his father. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't opened his big fat mouth, then Merlin's whipping would already be over by now. He pushed the thought away, to the back of his mind where he had bored all of his most terrible thoughts — the ones he dared never look at. "He's innocent. I know it."

"Twenty seven!" Crack.

"You have no proof!" Uther said.

"Twenty eight!" Crack.

"I don't need any proof," Arthur snarled. "I know Merlin. I know him better than anyone else. He is not a sorcerer and if he says that he doesn't know what the contents of that book were, than he does not know what the contents of that book were — now please! Let. Him. Go."

"Twenty nine!" Crack.

"No!" Uther growled.

"Thirty!" Crack.

Guinevere sunk to her knees beside Morgana's chair, still clutching her lady's hand tightly in her own. "Why can't he just fall unconscious already? Why must he suffer like this?" She said in a shaky whisper.

"Thirty one!" Crack.

"I do not know," Morgana trembled.

"Thirty two!" Crack.

Arthur watched his best friend as he writhed and screamed in agony and he clenched his jaw. He knew that he would have to hold his tongue or his father would make Merlin's punishment far worse than it already was.

Merlin just kept screaming through all of it. Terrible, deafening screams.

"Thirty three!" Crack. "Thirty four!" Crack. "Thirty five!" Crack. "Thirty six!" Crack. "Thirty seven!" Crack. "Thirty eight!" Crack. "Thirty nine!" Crack. "Forty!" Crack. "Forty one!" Crack. "Forty two!" Crack.

"Please!" Merlin choked. "Please, I can't — I can't take anymore of — "

"Forty three!" Crack. "Forty four!" Crack. "Forty five!" Crack. "Forty six!" Crack. "Forty seven!" Crack. "Forty eight!" Crack. "Forty nine!" Crack. "Fifty!" Crack.

The whole arena was dead silent, save Merlin's continued screams and sobs, until Uther stood and announced that the Knights of Camelot were to meet in the throne room in six hours to decide whether Merlin was to burn or not in the morning. "That will be all. You are all free to leave."

Arthur ran from the royal box to the nearest entrance into the arena. Guinevere and Morgana followed at his heel. Gaius hurried from his spot, as well, going straight for Merlin.

Arthur reached him first. "Sshhh, sshhh." He tried to comfort his sobbing mess of a friend. He yanked at the knotted rope that was wrapped around his wrists. "Merlin? Talk to me, Merlin."

"I — I — ah!" He was trembling terribly as Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands. "Arthur — I can't — even think! I can't see straight! I — I can't — it's too much! I — " Tear were still streaming down his face and the sobbing noises he was making were worried Arthur greatly.

"Hey!" Arthur said as Merlin's eyes began to flutter shut. "Don't you dare close your eyes. Keep your eyes fixed on me, Merlin. You have to stay awake!"

"Can't — too tired." Merlin frowned, but he fought to keep his eyes open all the same. He drew a shaky breath, then his voice erupted into screams of agony once again.

"It's going to be alright, Merlin," said Arthur as Guinevere, Morgana, and Gaius arrived at his side. He lifted Merlin into his arms with one arm underneath his neck and the other hooked around his knees, causing Merlin to cry in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. I'm taking you home. Gaius will give you something for the pain. It will be okay. It will all be okay."

"We must get him home quickly," said Gaius. "I need to dress the wound right away."

* * *

"Gwen, Morgana, please clear that table," Gaius said. "I need to get the things I need prepared. And Arthur, when the table is cleared, lie Merlin down on his front. And please, be careful of his wounds."

Guinevere and Morgana quickly took everything off of the table and moved it out of the way. Arthur laid Merlin down on his front. The three of them gathered around Merlin while Gaius was gathering all of the supplies he needed. They looked at the long lashes on Merlin's back. His wounds were bleeding heavily, the edges of them ragged. The little skin on his back that had not been torn by the whip was red and raw.

"Out of the way," Gaius said. "Gwen, hold this." He handed her a bowl filled with a light brown, gooey substance. "Morgana, you hold this." He placed a roll of sheer, wax-like paper in her outstretched hands. "Arthur, you must hold Merlin down by his shoulders. Mind his wounds."

"Why will I need to hold him down?" Arthur said.

"This is obviously going to hurt him," Gaius said. "It's going to sting terribly."

Arthur frowned, but nodded and moved to stand by Merlin's head. He placed his hands firmly on his shoulders and pressed them down against the table. Merlin moaned in pain. "It's okay. Sshhh."

"Is everyone ready?" Gaius said as he walked to another table and picked up what appeared to be a large paintbrush. Arthur, Guinevere, and Morgana all nodded. Gaius dipped the paintbrush into the bowl that Guinevere was holding. He took a deep breath, then began spreading it generously across Merlin's wounds.

The screams he made were nearly as horrible as the ones from when he'd been whipped. He tried to move away from Gaius, but Arthur had him pinned firmly against the table.

"It alright, Merlin." Gaius said soothingly, dipping the brush in the bowl again and spreading more of the substance across Merlin's back. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Stop it," Merlin whimpered pleadingly. "Please. It hurts too much."

"It will become infected if left untreated," Gaius said.

"He's losing a lot of blood, don't you think?" Morgana frowned. "Is that going to cause trouble?"

"I certainly hope not," Gaius said, dipping the paintbrush in the bowl for a third time. This time when the brush made contact with the raw and bloody wounds, Merlin made a stronger attempt to throw himself off of the table but Arthur pressed harder into his shoulders. "We've already got enough on our hands where Merlin's health is concerned. It appears that the blood is clotting well, however, so that shouldn't be an issue. The real issue isn't the wounds at all..." He glanced up at Arthur for a few moments before returning his gaze to the matter at hand.

"My father will not hear sense," Arthur said. "I don't know how we're going to get him out of this."

"Arthur," Merlin sobbed the fourth time Gaius placed the brush against his wounds. "Please, Arthur. Let go of me."

"I can't do that, Merlin," Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, but your wounds have to be treated."

"I'm going to die in the morning anyway," Merlin muttered.

"Merlin!" Guinevere shouted.

"Don't say that," Arthur said. "Please, Merlin, don't say that. I'm not going to let that happen. I'll make sure you live through this. You are not going to die over a false accusation! I promise you that!"

Merlin didn't say anything. He lay there, resigned at long last. He didn't scream or sob, he just groaned whenever the brush was against his skin, and let his tears of pain fall silently. He was just too tired...

"Alright," Gaius said after about two hours of applying the wound dressing. "I've just got to put a protectant layer over the wounds and then you can rest in your own bed, Merlin." He turned to Morgana, took the roll of wax paper, and rolled it out over the wounds. He pressed it down as gently as he could. "All done. Arthur, can you lay Merlin down in his bed?"

Arthur nodded and, practicing extreme care, managed to lift Merlin into his arms for the second time that day without disturbing his wounds too thoroughly. He walked slowly up the stairs and laid Merlin down as gently as possible, on his front of course, in his bed. He pulled the blankets over his body and laid them down cautiously.

He looked down at Merlin and considered how broken he was... And how beautiful he was. He considered those eyes that he could see even when he couldn't actually see them... The raven black hair that was such an intense contrast to his pale white skin.

Arthur quickly tucked the thought away with those he never dared access. He turned to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was so hoarse and so weak.

The prince turned back to his broken servant. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Stay with me," he said. He was fighting to keep those beautiful blue eyes open, looking right up at Arthur. "Please. Don't leave me."

Arthur took a deep breath and pulled a stool up to Merlin's beside and sat atop it. He laid his hand over Merlin's hand and mustered up a smile to comfort his best friend. "I would never leave you... I will never leave."

"Is that a promise?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, of course. I promise."

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur, and he was just thinking... Just wondering... Why was the prince staying with him? He wanted so badly to know. He had his reasons for remaining loyal to Arthur. For staying at the prince's side.

It was his destiny, for one thing. For another, he rather liked having his head attached to his body. But, of course, he had his own personal reasons. Arthur was his best friend... And he was completely and utterly head over heels for him...

...but Arthur couldn't possibly feel the same way.

* * *

Gaius opened the door when he heard someone knocking, only to find King Uther and two guards standing there. "I am here to place Merlin under arrest." Said the king.

"Uther, please," Gaius frowned. "I beg of you — see sense! Merlin is innocent!"

"That is not the verdict that the Knights of Camelot came to," Uther said in a stubborn and arrogant tone. "Now, if you won't step aside then I will have to order the guards to force their way in!"

Gaius sighed and stepped out of the way to allow the guards access to his home, albeit reluctantly. "Where is he?" One of the guards asked and Gaius pointed to the staircase.

In under a minute, Merlin was being dragged down the staircase screaming. Arthur followed closely behind. "Father! You cannot do this! He is not a sorcerer!"

But Uther and the guards both ignored the prince. The guards forced Merlin down onto his knees and held him there firmly — as if he were strong enough to fight back. "Merlin, servant of the royal family, you are convicted of practicing sorcery and are hereby sentenced to death. Take him to his cell."

"No!" Guinevere cried and Uther shot her a sharp look. She bowed her head and stared at the ground. Morgana wrapped an arm around her in a protective manner, as if to warn Uther.

The king didn't make a move to sentence her to any kind of punishment though. He only gestured for the guards to escort Merlin from the house. When he was put on his feet and screamed again. As they were pulling him out the door, he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Arthur! Please, help me!"

"Get him out of here!" Uther ordered and a few moments later Merlin was gone and the door slammed shut. The king turned to his son. "Don't even think about breaking him out. I've already gone to your chambers and taken the keys to the cells. I've hidden them well. You'll never find them. Tomorrow, at dawn, Merlin will die. And then you can find a new servant. A better one." And without another word, he was gone.

Once the door was shut, Arthur turned to Gaius. "There's got to be some way to get him out."

"I'm not so sure about that, Arthur," Gaius frowned. "Besides, even if you did manage to break him out of the dungeons, what would you do with him? Where would you take him? He's weak, and he may not be able to survive travel — certainly not on his own. But he would not be able to stay in Camelot."

"I'll travel with him, then," Arthur said. "I'll get him a far away from here as possible."

"You would have to stay with him forever," Gaius frowned. "Merlin has been terribly wounded. If he doesn't die tomorrow, he may die in a matter of a few days — especially if he travels! If he does not die, he could end up crippled. Regardless, you would be arrested on sight if you ever returned to Camelot after breaking a sorcerer out of prison and saving him from death!"

"So be it," Arthur said.

"And you say that you're not in love with him," Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Arthur," Gaius sighed. "There is something that you should know if you are to truly embark on this lifelong journey... The accusations made against Merlin are — well, they are not false, you see."

Guinevere frowned. She wasn't so sure that admitting such a thing to the king's son was such a good idea, but the damage was already done. Just like that.

"Gaius, have you gone absolutely mad?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Arthur, it's true," Guinevere said.

Morgana looked at her, mouth fallen agape in shock. "Is it really?"

Guinevere and Gaius both nodded.

Arthur thought about this, considering it for several moments, and then met Gaius's eyes. "That changes nothing. He's my best friend and I promised him that I wouldn't let him die. I've got to break him out and get him to safety and if that means starting my life anew...then so be it."

"You cannot keep on denying that you're totally and completely in love with him after today, Arthur," Morgana shook her head.

"Yes, well, perhaps I've already stopped denying it," Arthur said. "Now, I've got a plan to get Merlin out of Camelot, and, you know, I think that it might just work..."

* * *

Guinevere approached the guards outside of Merlin's cell. She held a silver pitcher in her hand. "A gift from the king," she lied smoothly. "It is the finest mead in all of Camelot. King Uther wishes for you to have it to ease the long night ahead of you."

They muttered their appreciation and gratitude and sat down to drink it. Guinevere told them that she was going to say goodbye to her friend and they waved her off, beginning to enjoy what they believed to be mead, though what was really a sleeping draft.

"Gwen," Merlin smiled, leaning his forehead against the cool metal bars. "It's good to see you... One last time..."

"Shut up," Guinevere hissed. "I'm going to get you out of here. It isn't mead that I gave the guards, it's a sleeping draft. You're not going to die, Merlin."

"Gwen, no, you can't — put yourself in danger like this," Merlin frowned. "Please —don't."

"Don't worry, no one will ever suspect that I was involved," Guinevere whispered and looked over her shoulders, glad to see that the guards were all downing their share of the "mead". "Besides, it wasn't even my plan. It was Arthur's."

"A-Arthur's?" Merlin furrowed his brows.

"Yes," Guinevere nodded. "He's going to take you away from Camelot. Far away."

"But he'll never be — be able to return," Merlin shook his head.

"He realizes that," Guinevere nodded again. "And he's accepted it. He's determined to get you out of Camelot alive."

"I c-can't go with him," Merlin said. "If I live alone with him...if its just me and him, do you realize how — how likely it is that he'll find out about my m-magic? How fast do — y-you think he'll race me back here to be — burnt or — or even strike me down on the s-spot?"

Guinevere shook her head. "He already knows, Merlin. Gaius told him. He's still determined to get you out alive." She looked over her shoulder again as the guards fell to the floor, fast asleep, with a loud thud. "That's my cue." She got to her feet and hurried over to the guard who had a set of keys on his belt. She hastily unlocked Merlin's cell door then helped him to his feet and let him lean on her for support. "Come on. We've got to get you back to Arthur — now!"

* * *

"I filled as many bottles as I could with the healing potion," Gaius said, handing a brown bag over to Arthur as they waited around the back of the house, saddling the horses. "The application brush is also in there and as many protectant wax covers as I could find, as well as several viles of pain killing medicine. Trust me, he's going to need it."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur said.

"You're very welcome," Gaius said.

Arthur had gone back to his chambers for a very short while and gotten as many things that he could sell for a reasonable amount of money as he could fit into a few bags. The bags were now strung to the second horse's saddle. The second horse's saddle was also tied to the first one's as Merlin would have to ride with Arthur until he was well enough to ride on his own again. The second horse also had blankets strung to its saddle and both saddles had bags of food tied to them.

"I think that's all we'll need," Arthur said as he tied a red cloak around his neck and pulled the hood over his head. "Now all there is to do is wait for Merlin."

"Arthur?" Morgana came out of the house and approached them. "Who will become ruler of Camelot when your father dies now that you're leaving forever? The Pendragon dynasty will end with him, now."

"It appears that it will," Arthur nodded. "No matter. I'm sure you'll make a brilliant queen."

Morgana smiled. "Well, I'll certainly make a better queen than you could ever make a king," she smirked and earned a roll of Arthur's eyes. "I really will miss you, Arthur." She said and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you, too," Arthur said. "You should go now."

"I want to say goodbye to Merlin," Morgana argued.

"Arthur is right." Gaius said. "You shouldn't be here. We don't want there to be any link between you and this crime."

Morgana frowned, but nodded. "I suppose you're right. Tell him that I said I will miss him terribly and he's been a good friend...and that I'll never forget him." Morgana said and hugged Arthur one more time. "I'll never forget you, Arthur. And be sure to tell Merlin how you feel about him, won't you?"

Arthur frowned. "We'll see how setting out on new lives together goes first, then I'll consider it."

Morgana sighed. "Very well. Goodbye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Morgana."

And then she headed off, back to the castle...a home that Arthur would never again see.

It was barely a few minutes later that Guinevere arrived back with Merlin, supporting him. "Quickly. We haven't got any time to waste." She said.

Gaius managed to get his shirt on without letting him fall over. He forced him to sit down in a chair and he shoved his socks and shoes back onto the young warlock's feet. Then, finally, he tied his blue cloak around his neck and pulled the hood onto his head and low over his eyes. He hugged him gently, avoiding his wounds. "Never forget that you have been like a son to me. I will remember you always."

Merlin mustered up a small smile. "And I you,"

Guinevere also hugged him cautiously. "Goodbye, Merlin. Be careful." She grinned to her prince. "Goodbye, Arthur. You be careful as well. And take good care of him, won't you?"

"Of course," said Arthur. Then he mounted his horse and, with Gaius's help, he pulled Merlin up to sit behind him. "Put your arms around me and hold on tightly. We can't afford to go slowly. We need to get out of here."

Gaius and Guinevere waved. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Arthur called, but all the hurrying about had already caused Merlin to become tired. He waved weakly, then wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle and clung to him. He rested his forehead tiredly on the prince's shoulders which worried Arthur... But there was no turning back now. He had to get Merlin out of Camelot or there was no question of whether he would die or not — he most certainly would, without even a sliver of hope for survival.

And then they were gone, speeding off into the black night.

* * *

They barely stopped for nearly two days, but once Arthur was satisfied with the distance they'd travelled — for now — he decided that it was high time they stop for the night.

He found a clearing in a forests that was completely hidden amongst tress and bushes. He tied the horses to a tree trunk, fed and watered them, then set to work on Merlin. He had him lay down on his front and he tended to his wounds as he'd seen Gaius do a couple days earlier.

"Does it still hurt very much?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Merlin said through clenched teeth. "But compared to a few days ago, it's nothing."

"Well, no matter," Arthur said. "We're just about done for the day. I've only got to put on the wax paper." As he rolled the material out over his friend's back, he thought about how he was going to confess his love to Merlin... He quickly pushed the away and decided to confront Merlin on a very different subject. "You know, we can't avoid talking about this forever..."

"Talking about what?" Merlin asked.

"Your magic," Arthur said. "That you've kept hidden from me."

Merlin snorted. "Can you blame me? If I'd ever told you, you would have gone straight to your father and I would have burned alive! Can you really blame me for protecting the skin on my back?"

"No, it's just that.. I wish you would have trusted me." Arthur said, then tucked away the remainder of the wax paper in the bag filled with healing supplies. "However, you're very smart to have not trusted me." He helped Merlin sit up and he faced him.

"Can I trust you with something else?" Merlin said and he looked nervous.

"Of course."

"Now, just keep in mind that you broke me out of Camelot and chose to spend the rest of your days with me." Merlin said in an anxious tone and he looked as if he were questioning why he was putting himself through such worry. "You can't abandon me now."

"Never," Arthur shook his head.

"Okay," Merlin took a deep breath and he grinned. It was a nervous grin, but he grinned all the same and he laughed. "I love you. Like, I really love you. As in, well, Arthur Pendragon, I am totally and completely and just utterly in love with you. And I am also prepared now for you to hate me forever." He was still smiling though, laughing out of fear and shaking his head like his couldn't believe he'd just said all of that.

What happened then, though, was the last thing Merlin expected, yet the only thing he was hoping for in that moment. Arthur grabbed the sides of Merlin's face and pulled him in, latching his lips onto the sorcerer's. He kissed him deeply and it was like a dam breaking — all of the water just rushes out, and in that moment all of Arthur's feeling for Merlin came flooding in and there was no stopping it and there was no turning back...

But that was okay. Because they had they had their whole lives ahead of them, and it was just the two of them, Arthur's sword fighting skills, and Merlin's magic against the world.


End file.
